MM54321's SM64 Bloopers: Mario Jumps The Castle!
' MM54321's SM64 Bloopers : Mario Jumps the Castle! '''is the first blooper maded by MarioMario54321. The video originally goes to air in October 10 , 2007. Story In a beatiful day , Mario decides jump over the castle , but everytime he tries he fall! *'Try #1 : In Mario's first try , he fall into a black room and lo ses 4 points of health. *'''Try #2 : In Mario's second try , Mario jump but fall into Castle's haste and loses 4 points of health *'Try #776' : In this time , Mario jumps but falls into Castle's roof and die. After this try , Mario reappears in front of castle and try again , but this time , Mario finally jump over the castle , and a voice talks to Mario about a prize for jump over the castle. The prize is the ability to walk on lava and ice. Mario goes to Lethal Lava land to try he new abilites , and the surprise the ability is real. Mario falls into the volcano and use your new jumping ability to escape , after this , Mario get your flying cap and goes away. Characters *'Mario , '''the protagonist , your objective is jump over the castle. *'Voice from Somewhere , a strange voice from somoene , give Mario the ability for walk in Lava and Ice *MIPS , after Mario enter in Lethal Lava Land , Mario talks with MIPS. Locations *Peach's Castle Courtyard , the main local. *Black Room , a strange room finded when Mario jump over the castle for the first time. *Peach's Castle Garden , the garden of castle. *Peach's Castle Hallway , the hallway who links the Garden to the Main Room and the Key Room. *Key Room , a room locked with a key , but Mario already unlock. *Lethal Lava Land , a area filled of lava , used by Mario to try your Lava Walking abilites. *Lethal Lava Land's Volcano , a tiny volcano , Mario enter by accident. Abilities *Moon Jump , it's a mystery when Mario learns Moon Jump , make Mario Jumps more higher. *Walk on Lava , given by Voice from Somewhere , make Mario walk on lava. *'Wing Cap , '''finded in Lethal Lava Land , used by Mario to escape from Lethal Lava Land. Trivia *'The haste die , 'the classic scene when Mario falls and loses health in Castle's haste , has been re-used a bunch of times. *'The black room , 'like the "The Haste Die" , the Black Room re-appears in other MarioMario54321 Bloopers *'Jesus? , '''during the video , MarioMario54321's no reveal who is the voice from Somewhere. But in the video description says : "Mario jumps over the whole Castle for once and he gets the gift of '''Jesus" Errors *In intro have a spelling error , "It's a beatfiful day" *When the Try #1 letter appears , Mario strangely change colors. Video Category:Episodes Category:Super Mario 64 bloopers Category:2007 episodes